Stylix Phyre
Stylix Phyre is a Keyblade Master from the Western reaches of the world. Her primary element is Wind, and her secondary is Thunder, both of which she uses quite well. Her battle style is quick and vicious, descending upon her foe like a bird of prey. Stylix's keyblade manifested itself as Éventé, a glamorously shimmering jet black blade that accents Stylix's beautiful appearance. Stylix was the first member Raeneth recruited to his cause in the Order, and she is the 18th Registered Keyblade Master. History Stylix was raised in a boarding school. She was stolen away as a child and raised in a school for gifted children for a man meaning to raise an army of his own for possible dark deeds in the far North of Savioure. She was considered the jewel of the school; the strongest, the best, the wisest, while also being the youngest. The headmasters also feared her way of thinking, as everyone in the building seemed incredibly dark and very evil in their ways of thinking and actions. When she was 16 she stayed up past the strict curfew and broke the lock off her door so she wouldn't be trapped in for the night. On a whim, Stylix decided that she would wander off campus for a while. On the way out she noticed the record room was unguarded unlike in the day time and decided to poke around. She looked through a few of the records, and found most of the kids had been taken from their homes for numbers of reasons. Some forcibly removed, while others were simply found on the streets. She examined her own record to find that she was taken from her parents because they couldn't pay taxes on their house. She looked deeper into the records of this "Boarding school" and found that they were recruiting and stealing kids for a reason, but the reason was only alluded to vaguely in these documents. Stylix needed to know more. She snuck into the main office of the building where the "Headmaster" stayed. She confronted him about her parents and he immediately obeyed her commands out of fear, and told her the plannings of the school, and who they were funded by. She refuses to speak about what was said there, but the whole institute, including every person within, vanished off of the face of the continent. She was the only one to walk out of that place alive but her old identity discarded and destroyed. After that day, Stylix was always seen with Éventé in her hand. She went to work as a mercenary from then on out only fighting for what she deemed as good or good causes. The Order of the Western Sky Stylix had wandered into Vel on a whim, and immediately found herself drawn to a man named Raeneth Diachi. Their similarities in primary and secondary elements gave them an unspoken bond from the start. When he found that she was also a Keyblade Master at the young age of 18, he knew that she would be a wonderful asset to the Order of the Western Sky. Stylix sensed the honesty in Raeneth's proposal and agreed to join without giving it a second thought. She soon proved to be more than an able blade at his side. Together the two went off in search of other Masters to add to their gathering in order to restore balance to the world. She has been with the Order for the past six years. Currently Stylix is in command of the Order during Raeneth's absence, which was not immediately accepted too well by the other members. Stylix's command is much more lax, allowing the members to seek out and help those they wish to, and go where they wish. Stylix herself has returned for the time being as a hired sword, saving those in need of saving throughout Savioure and holding to her own code. She only hopes to be able to keep the group together until Raeneth returns. Powers and Abilities Stylix commands the powers of wind unlike anyone else throughout Savioure. She brings a deadly arsenal to the table. Tempest Barrage - One of her favorite techniques which consists of forming a swift moving shockwave that will pummel a foe or foes with concussive bursts of wind. This attack alone can overcome moderately strong fighters. Tempest Explosion - Stylix forms something of a nearly solidified barrier of wind around her body, compressing it until it nearly touches her skin. Then with tremendous force she releases it in a 360 degree assault of devastatingly powerful winds that can rip up the earth and level anything near her. Tempest Storm - Stylix takes hold of a foe with the force of wind, rocketing them into the air. There she assaults them with Éventé, striking them with thunder bolts along with every slash of the blade. Finally she slams them back into the ground with a concussive blast of wind. Tempest Vacuum - Similiar to Explosion, Tempest Vacuum uses the power of wind to gather any loose debris nearby and gather it near her person. Finally she can fling the collected objects at blistering speeds towards opponents. Tidbits - Stylix can use the air moved with her keyblade slashes and use that wind power to strike a foe without every dirtying the beautiful blade of Éventé. Hurricane Slash - Stylix rockets through the air, kicking up a wide reaching tornado in her wake which engulfs the enemies. She then uses the fierce power of the tornado's winds to propel herself with lightning speed through the enemies, slashing them repeatedly with her keyblade before expelling them forcibly up and out of the tornado. Burning Rage - With a otherwordly howl, Stylix exterts a massive amount of wind and thunder from every part of her body, ripping anything standing in the vicinity to shreds. This attack is wild and unfocused, and afterwards Stylix can utilize the full powers of her Tempest Arts and Techniques Éventé Éventé is Stylix's keyblade. Its keychain is that of a tornado. The blade itself is made of several interconnecting black poles of black steel that crisscross each other and weave together to form something of a spindle for the blade. The keyblade itself is rather small, which is fine for Stylix as it allows quick, vicious slices that can produce a lot of wind for her to manipulate. The guard of the blade is golden and shimmers a pale green when she grips it. The guard is wide and spirals down the same way as the blade itself does. The end of the blade is equipped with a rose-like piece of steel that has many sharp pieces jutting away from the blade at many angles. When she swings the blade, these pieces can rip and tear through flesh with little effort, as well as help her create instant tunnels of wind with which to attack her foes. Category:Keyblade Masters